Fábula das Pétalas
by Shuuichi-chan
Summary: Hiei é uma princesa com disturbios de sexualidade e Kurama é um cavaleiro montado em um jegue chamado kuwabara. Típico conto de fadas! HieiXKurama Completamente sem noção...
1. Primeira carta O mago

**Fábula das pétalas**

_Por Sargantanas_

_Iniciada em 04 de novembro de 2004 _

_Postada em 19 de novembro de 2004_

**Notas da Autora: La Li Ho!** Estou indo até os confins da minha loucura e criando mais uma historinha! É uma fábula, tem uma moral no final. Ai Ai, não vou enrolar mais... sigam em frente. Mas antes:

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo YuYu Hakusho, Kurama, Hiei, a chupetinha do Koenma, o Piu, e muito menos a escova de dentes da velha Genkai.

**_Cof cof: Yaoi, Lemon, Fluff_**

**Resumo: **_Em um mundo mágico, povoado por bruxas, princesas e dragões, cavaleiros e príncipes, a lenda da princesa demônio corre levada pelos quatro ventos. Temida por seus súditos, um dia tropeça e acaba sendo seqüestrada pela malvada Bruxa Mukuro. Só resta a uma pessoa salvar a princesa com amnésia... Ele se chama Kurama, e ela diz que se chama Hiei..._

* * *

**Parte 1 – Primeira Carta – O mago**

"Em mais um dia como qualquer outro... um curioso youkai de três olhos se encontrava preso dentro de um quarto que cheirava a rosas. Isso mesmo, e isso para ele era ruim. Um youkai em um lugar fechado nunca é algo bom. Mas ele tinha que ficar no quarto, senão seria visto pela mãe humana de Kurama. Isso sim não seria bom. Rolou mais uma vez pela cama, ficando de barriga pra baixo. Em uma mão ele apoiava o rosto, e com a outra manipulava uma pequenina chama, fazendo a voar pra cima de um mosquito. Sim, esse é o verdadeiro pesadelo de um demônio, ficar entediado. Afinal, Kurama só voltaria dali à algumas horas, estava naquele lugar humano chamado de... como era mesmo o nome? Ah, escola! Certo, espere mais um pouco, pequeno youkai! Ele esperou, e esperou, e esperou. 15 minutos depois de ter fritado o mosquitinho que não tinha nada a ver com a história, saiu pela janela, danem-se os humanos." Koenma continuava brincando com seus fantoches, afinal hoje era seu dia de folga. Mesmo que não existam dias de folga para o reikai, ele conseguiu um. No seu lugar hoje estava George Saotome, o velho chupa-cabra. Isso já tinha virado um costume para o baixinho de chupeta: seu pai nunca lhe contava histórias, então ele mesmo as criava! Não é simples?

Debruçando-se em uma grande maquete da cidade onde moravam os detetives, fez o fantoche de Hiei voar até o jardim de Kurama. Maquete cheia de detalhes, pense bem! Não é daquelas feitas com palitos de picolé! Botan acabara de chegar em seu remo voador, cheia de energia.

"Senhor Koenma, senhor koenma!" A jovem shinigami de rosa pulava, enquanto reduzia seu remo à um tamanho pequeno o suficiente para caber no bolso do kimono. "Adivinha, o trapizomba me deu folga hoje!"

Koenma tremeu ante a afirmativa. Sabia que não era bom colocar o reikai nas mãos daquele idiota. "Certo Botan, então você vai ser a platéia!"

"Platéia pra que, senhor Koenma? Ah, brincando de Deus de novo?" Bom, realmente ele era um deus, o chefão, mas não hoje. "Você esta brincando com o bonequinho do Sensui, miau?"

O baixinho ficou rubro até a raiz dos cabelos. "Botan, fica quieta ô criatura! Eu quero contar uma fabula!"

"Ô, então tudo bem, estou ouvindo." Ela pegou o remo voador e agora flutuava por cima da maquete.

"Só não me interrompa!" Koenma continuava agora a narrativa, novamente desde o começo...

**

* * *

**

Era uma vez um forte demônio de fogo. Por maior que fosse o seu poder, sua estatura ainda era pequena. Ninguém conseguia prever seus movimentos, exceto uma raposa de quatro rabos em pele de ningen chamado Shuuichi. Quando falo que ele era uma raposa, ele era A raposa. O Youko mais inteligente e ágil de todo o makai. O melhor ladrão, sua fama corria levada pelos ventos demoníacos. Mas um dia ele levou um tiro de um caçador e morreu. Não desistiu da vida, e hoje se encontra do corpo de um humano chamado Shuuichi Minamino. Ele tinha suas obrigações como filho e aluno exemplar, ainda possua a mesma mente ágil de sempre. Poucos amigos, mas as garotas caiam aos seus pés. Hiei era um de seus amigos.

Em um dia em que Kurama deveria ir para a escola, ele lhe fez uma visita... mas Kurama não poderia faltar na escola, pois tinha três provas no mesmo dia. Uma de Biologia, Uma de Geografia, e uma de Literatura. Pobre Kurama, este teve que deixar o Youkai preso em seu quarto, até que ele voltasse. Uma hora se passou, sendo nove e meia. O pequeno youkai, cansado de ficar preso e de torrar mosquitos, pulou pela janela...

**

* * *

**

"Hn, acho que foi aqui que eu tinha parado..." Koenma coçava o nariz com o fantoche vestido de preto enquanto botan já fazia uma panela de pipoca.

"Continue, senhor Koenma, eu já trouxe a pipooca!" Essa é a nossa Botan, cheia de energia.

"É bom já pegar algo pra beber, eu não vou deixar você sair de novo" 'Meu pai, como ela come...' Ainda bem que ela ainda não tinha a habilidade de ler pensamentos.

"Eu já volto!" 'Que cara bem chato, ele se acha...' "Voltei!"

"Então vamos continuar." ' Ta ficando gorda demais, logo ela não vai mais conseguir voar...'

* * *

"Hn, eu realmente odeio lugares fechados..." Enquanto pulava pela janela, notou uma pequena movimentação no jardim da raposa. O demônio foi chegando mais perto, até que conseguiu notar o motivo da bagunça: Uma borboleta tinha se alimentado de uma das flores e tinha ficado enorme. Queimou-a, obvio, mas o fogo fez algumas plantas perto dele se agitarem. 'Droga, mas o que eu fiz?' As trepadeiras se agarravam nas pernas dele, antes pareciam serem típicas trepadeiras do ningenkai... trepadeiras do makai possuem flores ocultas e espinhos camuflados, perigosas plantas, não pelos espinhos... 

As flores se abriam, eram violetas, da cor de seu Jagan. Não sabia de suas cores, nunca tinha visto uma de tão perto. 'Dizem que elas são perigosas, mas eu ainda não vi qual é o perigo, elas não tem dentes, certo?' Errado, elas tem algo muito pior, esporos...

Tudo ficou desfocado, nem conseguia mais ver suas mãos...

**HIKIZURU – Dez horas**

****

****

Era uma vez... um mundo mágico povoado por bruxas e dragões, cavaleiros lindos e fortes com espadas enoooormes e princesas. Sim, como se esquecer das princesas? Elas eram doces, como os mais saborosos pudins. Frágeis como um botão de rosa negro, e igualmente lindas. Porem, a roda da fortuna gira, e assim cada um deve voltar ao seu lugar. Nesse mundo de lendas, o mitológico Hikizuru, nossa história tem inicio.

No meio de um campo cheio de flores e pássaros, uma jovem canta com sua voz melodiosa:

_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

A jovem usando uma capa vermelha, assim que termina de cantar sua musica tira o capuz, revelando lindos cabelos negros que não se balançavam ao vento. Abrindo os olhos, notam-se dois belos rubis, da cor do sangue da gazela que tinha matado a mordidas 15 minutos atrás. Seus lábios virgens ainda mantinham o gosto do sangue da gazelinha, estando assim vermelhos como o vinho. Cansada da monotonia, a princesa resolveu voltar ao seu castelo, no topo do monte das almas. Ele ficava longe, e o caminho era deserto, mas tinha uma linda vista e passava um riacho logo por ali. Pulando de galho em galho, acabou pisando em uma taturana gigante, fazendo a espirar muco em toda a sua face pálida, caindo especialmente sobre a faixa cor-de-rosa que usava sobre a testa.

A faixa em contato com a pasta de taturana... bem vocês sabem, crianças, que nunca se brinca com taturanas, certo? Elas queimam! Continuando, a faixa em contato com o patê de taturana se queimou, talvez por outros fatores, revelando um olho violeta. Não sendo suficiente, o olho embaçou seus sentidos e ela acabou caindo no riacho cheio de peixes monstros, que devoraram toda a sua capa antes de ela conseguir voltar para a margem.

Agora com seu corpo revelado, podemos notar as formas da princesa. Usando uma blusa negra, bem colada ao seu peito, e uma calça da mesma cor, e botas, podemos notar na que realidade, ela é um HOMEM.

Um homem que aparentava ser muito forte, e estava molhado. Ahh se estava molhado. Não havia mais dúvidas sobre sua masculinidade, que despontava imponente, apertada dentro de sua calça... ahh, é, isso ainda é uma história para crianças!

**

* * *

**

"Senhor koenma?" 'Meu chefão, esse koenma precisa de uma namorada...'

"O que foi, criatura? Eu não disse que não deveria me interromper? O que foi, quer ir no banheiro?" O baixinho de chupeta largou o fantoche de Hiei, e se sentou como índio no chão. 'Logo quando tudo começava a ficar bom...'

"Sim, senhor koenma, mas..." A shinigami hesitou um pouco, mas depois continuou "Estou ficando meio preocupada, quando o senhor vai se assumir, heim? Ficou tão empolgado falando sobre a masculinidade de Hiei que eu até pensei..."

"Cala a boca!" Novamente rubro, e quase engolindo a chupeta, foi sorrateiramente até o banheiro de seu quarto, enquanto que botan tomava o rumo oposto, indo em direção ao banheiro dos empregados...

"Não liga pra ela, sensu-chan, ela não sabe o que fala..." Após abraçar o fantoche do ex-detetive... se o fantoche estivesse vivo, teria morrido. O colocou na mão e foi realmente ao banheiro... fazer, o que? Não perguntem, usem a sua imaginação...

**Continua**

* * *

Eu mereço... por favooor, não me mateeem! Eu tentei criar algo sério, eu juro... e ainda tinha que enfiar o koenma no meio... fazer o quê, eu adoro ele! Que koenma boiola... meu Deus do reikai... e o bonequinho do sensui? Okay, o negocio é o seguinte... se quiser ver o príncipe Kurama entrar na história e salvar a princesa Akuma (Akuma-hime), comentem. E me dêem idéias... Quanto à Meu pudim... próximo capitulo no outro sábado... se eu tiver tempo. Akuma-hime significa princesa-demônio, antes que perguntem... Comentem!

_Saaga_


	2. Segundo os boatos

Fábula das pétalas

**Por Shuuichi-chan**

_Postado em 16 de dezembro de 2004_

* * *

**N/A:** Woa... Um mês com essa história parada... mas agora a inspiração ta voltando... exceto pra meu pudim... u.u' Mas essa história tá indo, e meu pudim só têm mais dois capítulos pra fazer mesmo... Então, leiam, e se não gostarem postem um review. 

**Avisos:** Não sou dona de Yuyu Hakusho. Lucky people...

**Arigatou gozaimasu, Biba-chan, por betar esse capitulo.**

* * *

**Parte 2 – Segundo os boatos**

_**Uma taverna qualquer – Hikizuru**_

O cheiro de bebida infestava todo o local. Dezenas de cavaleiros, bardos e ladrões se encontravam em uma das tavernas mais conhecidas daquela região. Era conhecida por seus vinhos fortes, atendentes bonitas que não se incomodavam de ganhar um dinheiro a mais no final do expediente e, missões e boatos.

"Então... é verdade que o dragão foi morto?" Um homem de aparência forte comentava com um mago. Sentado perto dele, um arqueiro ouvia a conversa, e não conseguiu evitar se meter.

"O... dragão negro?" Sim, corriam boatos de que o mascote real da princesa akuma, o dragão mais raro e poderoso do reino negro, havia sido aniquilado por uma feiticeira.

"O que pretende fazer com essa noticia, frágil arqueiro?" Todos os que estavam próximos pararam para ouvir o diálogo incomum, e começaram a dar risada do pobre homem.

"Afinal..." O mago continuou. "é uma missão reservada aos cavaleiros..." Tentava bloquear uma gargalhada. "Espadas e tudo mais."

"Pois bem... conheço a pessoa certa para a missão." O arqueiro, tirando o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, revelou cabelos rosas e olhos grandes. Era uma mulher. "Tenho certeza de que ele não vai fugir..."

"O... o que? É a... " Os dois tentaram se afastar. "Mestra genkai!" Cochichos começaram a ecoar por todo o recinto. Genkai era conhecida como a imortal arqueira. Sus flechas eram capazes de transportar a sua energia, formando armas conhecidas como leigan.

Dirigiu-se ao dono da taverna. "Então, quais são os detalhes dessa missão?" Olhou para o pobre coitado que ocupava a cadeira, e ele imediatamente deixou-a vaga.

Ambos trataram das condições e recompensas, enquanto que a taverna continuava a fazer o seu trabalho: Embebedar a todos, que logo nem mais se lembrariam da visita de genkai.

* * *

_**Hospedaria genérica na cidade de Nai – Hikizuru, 2 da manhã.**_

Em um dos quartos mais baratos da hospedaria mais humilde de toda a cidade, um jovem dormia. Pouco se podia ver de sua forma, mas uma mecha de seus cabelos parecia visível, pra fora do lençol. Estava com frio, deitado formando uma bola. Mas também, quem mandou pegar o pior quarto, que nem cobertas tinha?

Um barulho rompeu o silêncio da noite, parecia até uma... explosão! O jovem caiu da cama, se sacudindo e tentando ir para embaixo da cama o mais rápido possível. Tudo o que

conseguiu foi ficar com as pernas amarradas pelo lençol.

"Sem medo, jovem cavaleiro." O intruso colocou um dos pés sobre a cama, para logo a seguir tirar a capa. "Há quanto tempo, Kurama."

"Hum? Mestra? Cadê você, eu só escuto a sua voz..." Tentava em vão se virar. "Será que... alguém matou a mestra e eu virei um sensitivo?"

"Eu estou aqui, Kurama." Virou-o para que pudesse vê-la, e não só ao chão de madeira. "Adivinha, tenho uma missão pra você..."

"Ahhhh! Mas pra isso a senhora não podia vir de manhã? É de madrugada, por favor..." Só agora conseguiu se dar conta do que estava vestindo. Estava só de cueca. Rapidamente desenrolou o lençol de suas pernas e o colocou na cintura.

"De madrugada eu atraio menos atenção..."

"Sei... quem sabe a mestra não usava a porta, como uma pessoa normal..." Procurava uma roupa mais decente para vestir. "Agora toda essa vizinhança fofoqueira esta de pé... possivelmente vindo pra cá..."

"Eh... hehe... às vezes eu me empolgo, sabe..." Dizia a mestra, em sua forma jovem, coçando a cabeça.

O ruivo colocou uma calça, e mostrou a cadeira pra genkai se sentar. "Mas... de que se trata essa missão?" Dizia esfregando os olhos.

"O dragão da princesa akuma desapareceu." Kurama fez uma cara de surpresa...

...trocando-a logo a seguir por uma de indiferença. "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Uma lagartixa com asas de uma princesa mimada desapareceu. Vai querer que eu pegue uma lupa e procure ele pelo jardim?"

Mestra Genkai sacudiu a cabeça... normalmente Kurama não era assim, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia o acordar no meio da noite. "Por acaso você não conhece o reino negro?"

"Reino... negro?" Já ouvira falar, mas pensou que tudo se tratasse de uma lenda. Um reino com seu castelo situado acima de um vulcão inativo? Só podiam estar brincando...

"Isso mesmo. Por acaso você achava que dragões não existiam? Só porque nunca viu um deles nesse fim de mundo onde você mora?" Kurama fez que sim com a cabeça. "Vou lhe contar a lenda: O Reino negro é conhecido por ser o lar de todos os dragões do mundo. Circundando seu território, que aumenta numa proporção espantosa a cada ano, existe uma barreira. Essa barreira impede todos os dragões selvagens de abandonarem o reino."

"E então... o dragão mais poderoso é o brinquedo da princesa?" Kurama, não atordoado com tanta informação, estava se interessando.

"Sim... porém, quando o dragão sumiu, a princesa também sumiu."

"Ahh! Então é só mais uma missão padrão de salvar a princesinha! Por que não disse antes... Amanhã eu começo a recolher informações" Kurama se deitou. "Agora... boa noite... ZZZ"

"Ele não compreende..." Falou para si mesma e pegou a sua capa. Saiu pelo mesmo lugar de onde entrou, a janela arrombada.

* * *

_**Taverna qualquer – Hikizuru**_

O cavaleiro havia esperado o dia inteiro até que a taverna se abrisse. Até mesmo foi bom, já que teve tempo de arrumar suas coisas... Só algo faltou para que pudesse partir imediatamente: a montaria. Mas isso era o de menos, na manhã seguinte iria até o estábulo pegar seu companheiro.

Sentou-se no balcão, esperando que alguém viesse atendê-lo. O próprio dono o fizera, vendo que ele carregava uma espada sem ter medo de que os outros a vissem, e conseqüentemente o desafiassem.

"Em que posso lhe ser útil, cavaleiro?" O taverneiro lhe serviu uma bebida, e colocou a sua frente.

Kurama bebia de pequenos goles. Afinal, não é bom se embebedar enquanto trabalhava... e ele... realmente... não tinha muita resistência ao álcool.. "Uma amiga... me disse que tem uma missão perfeita para mim..." Disse isso frisando a palavra amiga, o que fez o homem entender na hora de quem ele falava.

"Tratasse do desaparecimento de uma princesa e seu dragão."

"Sei... mas aonde ela foi vista pela última vez?" " Há uma semana atrás saiu para dar uma volta e não foi mais vista. Dois dias antes seu dragão havia desaparecido."

"Como posso chegar lá?" Agora a pergunta foi direta. O taverneiro deu uma tossidela e apontou o dedo feio para uma pessoa usando uma capa de mago.

"Peça a ele. Você demoraria uns dois meses para chegar lá de cavalo..." Kurama imaginou quanto tempo demoraria a chegar lá usando o seu 'tipo' de montaria. "Se você pedir com jeito, aposto que consegue convencê-lo a lhe teletransportar".

"Obrigado." Frisou bem o 'o' no final. Não se venderia a um mago pelancudo só para um teletransporte. De qualquer jeito, se aproximou do feiticeiro misterioso.

"Hum... com licença?" O mago tirou o capuz e lhe mostrou três pares de orelhas. "Posso lhe pedir sua ajuda?"

"Eu ouvi a sua conversa com o taverneiro, me desculpe, mas minha audição é muito sensível." Kurama entendeu... um mago cego. "Me chamo Yomi."

"Muito prazer." Apertou a mão que lhe foi estendida, e sentiu um grande poder. "Como já sabe, preciso de um teletransporte para o reino negro."

"Claro, posso fazer isso sim... mas somente amanhã."

Kurama achou ótimo, era exatamente amanhã que gostaria de partir. "Para mim está bom... pode me encontrar ao meio dia na frente do estábulo?"

"Sim... depois falamos sobre o pagamento." O ruivo sabia que ele não faria isso de graça, mas o mago era sua única opção no momento. "Agora tenho que ir, Kurama" Isso que ele nem tinha dito seu nome... mago esquisito. Yomi desapareceu em uma rajada de vento. Logo, uma taverneira veio correndo.

"Espere! Ele não pagou a conta..." Sobrou para o miserável cavaleiro mais uma vez...

Quando Kurama já se preparava para ir embora, um brilho na cadeira em que antes estava Yomi lhe chamou a atenção. Era um amuleto de ouro... com rubis incrustados. Não pensou duas vezes, não era bobo, e colocou o amuleto no bolso. Saiu da taverna, voltando para a hospedaria.

* * *

_**Ultimo quarto de uma torre – Hikizuru**_

"Quer dizer então... que alguém já se habilitou para aquela missão." Uma voz de mulher.

"Sim... e pelo visto... ele pegou o amuleto." Um homem tirou suas roupas enquanto se sentava em uma cama. "Você fez tudo o que lhe pedi?"

"Sim... vamos começar?" A outra pessoa se sentou no colo dele, beijando seu pescoço.

"Precisamos desse ritual hoje, senão não conseguirei energia suficiente." Nas sombras, os dois realizavam o tal sortilégio.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Esse capítulo foi muito sério... nem o Koenma apareceu, mais porque ele estava contando a história. Se não quiserem que ele apareça, só no ultimo capitulo, comunique no review. Se quiser mais Koenma, poste um review também... Se gostou, poste um review... se não... faça uma crítica construtiva. Agora... meu pudim... não vai demorar muito pra aparecer... talvez amanhã._

_Shuu-chan_


End file.
